Úsame
by Hikaru-Hoshi
Summary: Estoy aquí para ti, siempre lo he estado, aunque tu lo hayas olvidado; por favor Úsame. Capitulo 1: Introducción.
1. Introducción

_**Yoh Asakura ha heredado el "empleo" de su hermano mayor: Ser un objeto de uso sexual para las mujeres. Y podía vivir con esto, ya que pagaba la casa, la comida y la escuela, no dañaba a nadie y el amor salía sobrando por la puerta de atrás.**_

---o---

**Úsame**

Hikaru Hoshi

----------o----------

Capitulo 1

Introducción.

----------o----------

Vivir así era una decisión demasiado fácil, tan fácil que alarmaba. Mi hermano mayor había salido adelante sin ningún problema cuando nuestros padres se fueron a la quiebra hace unos años por una mala inversión que nos obligo a vender la casa grande en Izumo y mudarnos a un apartamento de Tokio, si mis abuelos estuvieran vivos se morirían del puro coraje. Nuestra situación financiera ha mejorado, Hao, mi hermano mayor por dos años, tiene un amplio apartamento gracias a su "pequeño trabajo" y yo también quiero independizarme, aunque me gustaría lograrlo con algo que no tuviera tantas complicaciones… pero un trabajo es un trabajo, ¿no?

Además, sueño con recuperar mi antiguo hogar.

La verdad es que no aspiro a muchas cosas en esta vida, puesto que a la tumba me voy en cueros. Pero obtener éxito es algo que siempre hemos deseado los humanos: éxito en las relaciones, con la familia, en el trabajo y que toda la gente te sonría al pasar y sepa quien eres.

Mi historia no es interesante, no ha mi parecer. Si quieren saber a lo que me dedico, bien: me dedico a complacer a las mujeres, literalmente, _complacerlas. _Lo cual tiene su gracia, pero no su chiste. No estoy seguro de que exista el término de "_prostituto_"… no esperen si existe: _gigoló_, así pueden llamarme, creo que pueden darse a la idea, y no soy un bien barato, en eso me ha ayudado mi hermano para variar. Supongo que a las "clientas" les gusta que tengamos rostros iguales, muchas nos han llamado gemelos, y existen algunas que han querido… tríos, pero no estoy interesado, me parece un poco extraño hacerlo en 'familia', aunque a Hao parece gustarle la idea, si el pudiera tener sexo con el mismo creo que jamás se hubiera ido de casa, en fin.

Ya les conté un poco sobre la situación en casa y se podría decir que así es como se gano la libertad mi hermano, trabajando. Aunque mis padres no son muy estrictos, de hecho casi nunca están en casa, supongo que Hao simplemente no es amante del ambiente familiar; claro que mi madre JAMÁS se ha enterado a lo que se dedican los pequeños retoños de la familia. Si algún día se entera, que sepa que yo no quería al inicio, si con eso me salvo del castigo que se le ocurra; pero algo cambio y es una razón muy simple.

Despecho.

Yo era relativamente simple, sencillo, inocente y feliz. Tenía mi novia, mis amigos y el dinero que me daban a la semana. Ya no era virgen a los 16, pero fue cosa de una noche; lo cual era muy raro entonces por que no _era_ aficionado a ligues rápidos. Como sea, llevaba un año, seis meses, 24 días…eh… las horas no se, por que ella no las contaba y yo ni siquiera me di cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba tan rápido, solo recuerdo las fechas por que ella me las decía todos los días. Y me refiero a _todos_. Su nombre es algo que no puedo contarles, por que seré un cara dura, pero también me han enseñado a ser un caballero. No recibí tantos golpes de mi abuela para que terminaran en el olvido.

Solo diré que _ella_, término por ser una insufrible, que causo más de un problema entre yo y Hao; ahora eso esta olvidado, igual en ese entonces no tenía planes de casarme con ella o algo parecido, tal vez luego que recuerde bien los detalles pueda hablar de eso.

Oh... ¿en que estaba? Ah si, el _despecho_, la traición, la peor traición que puede hacerse entre personas que se "aman" y mas si esa persona termina entre las sabanas de tu hermano por error. Bueno, ya dije que lo contaría luego.

Esa fue mi razón. Con esto no quiero decir que saliera corriendo a terminar en donde estoy en cuanto sucedió, Hao batallo para que volviéramos a como estábamos antes, paso algún tiempo, pensé y repensé y capacite sobre el asunto antes de tomar mi decisión final. No me gusta durar encarcelado en los mismos problemas, siempre ahí que salir adelante.

La paga es buena, muy buena. Casi puedo comprarme mi propio departamento y es algo que he estado esperando. Y además de todo, he aprendido algunas cosas que… bueno, tienen que pagar por eso.

He estado con más mujeres de las que recuerdo, pero intento no durar más de dos semanas con la misma por que después se crean lazos más allá de los _negocios_, que es lo que representan ellas para mí. Hubo una vez una chica llamada Tamao, era tan tierna que no se me ocurría otra cosa al verla mas que decirle "Hermana Menor". Jamas tuve el valor de acostarme con una cosa tan dulce y ahora somos amigos.

Todo el negocio es una especie de Club de Sexo, en la que participamos yo, mi hermano y algunos de nuestros amigos que se han visto en algún apuro. Todo mundo sale ganando, felices y contentos.

Oh cierto, si se lo preguntan, tengo 22 años, mido 1.80, no se que mas podría interesarles… oh complexión, cierto, pues normal… supongo, aunque últimamente he estado haciendo ejercicio y creo que tendré que cambiar esto luego. Les diría donde estudio… pero no quiero mas acosadoras... ustedes entiendan, no tengo tanta energía.

Soy Yoh Asakura, y así me gano la vida.

**---o---**

**Hola **gente chula.

Como que esta de moda escribir de prostíbulos (jaja eso que) y de nuevo un pequeño inicio, como siempre.

Y pues si, tenía ganas de hacer una historia que hiciera sonrojar a la más pura (Que aquí no queda ninguna ¡pervertidas!) Ustedes saben quienes son jajaja

Espero narrar bien desde la perspectiva de los hombres, que es bastante difícil, teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Yoh, pero aquí vamos a hacer como si tuviera algo más de malicia en el alma, Ok? Asi que si lo ven muy OCC, por favor díganmelo en su lindo review!, no hay nada que odie mas que salirme del personaje! (hasta parezco actriz jaja)

Y no todos los capítulos van a estar desde la misma perspectiva, veremos más cosas de otras personas involucradas en la historia, a veces será desde primera persona y otra desde terceros, espero no causar confusión :)

Ya saben que nada me pertenece, solo la idea.

Espero que les guste y nos leeremos pronto.

_Por siempre suya, Hiikaru _(xD_)_

**16/Marzo/2010**


	2. Empleo

---o---

**Úsame**

Hikaru Hoshi

----------o----------

Capitulo 2

Empleo

----------o----------

Sentí pequeñas gotas de sangre brotar de mi espalda a causa de sus uñas, que estaban pintadas llamativa e irónicamente de un rojo sangre. Imperceptiblemente el olor a oxido llego hasta mi nariz, uniéndose al olor general de los demás fluidos… corporales.

Abrí los ojos solo para ver el fin del segundo orgasmo que le había provocado a la mujer que hoy era mi acompañante. Una joven mujer, anodina, ya que todo en ella era color nuez. Por lo que tenía entendido de sus interminables charlas, se había casado con un importante empresario de la industria automotriz, que bien podía ser su abuelo; vivía magníficamente en una gran casa de muchas habitaciones, la mayoría vacías ya que su esposo no estaba dado a la familia y ya no podía tener hijos a causa de la edad, por lo que su función de esposa era ser básicamente un adorno mas en ese lugar exquisito y recibir la herencia al final de su matrimonio.

Retire mi cuerpo del suyo y me senté apoyando la nuca en la tallada cabecera de madera. Retire el condón rápidamente y lo deseche en la papelera al lado de la cama junto al anterior. Después de la adrenalina de mi propio orgasmo, el cuerpo me empezaba a arder en donde ella me había arañado, se que cuando me pusiera la ropa, la molestia seria mayor.

Solté un bostezo.

Sentí sus uñas recorrer mi pierna desde la rodilla hasta el inicio del muslo haciendo círculos suaves. Le dedique una sonrisa y ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, estirándose cuan larga era, resaltando los pezones de color nuez que se veían aun duros y después soltó una risita, me sentí bien de que estuviera feliz y al parecer mas tranquila. Al menos más que yo.

Parecía que mis servicios ya no eran requeridos.

-_Yoh, muchas gracias_- su voz era tan suave e infantil cuando hablaba normalmente, que me era difícil creer que era la misma mujer que gritaba groserías que habrían hecho sonrojar a cualquier puta.

-_No hay problema_- Me encontré sonriéndole con sinceridad, vi como se levantaba del lecho y cruzaba la habitación, con el pequeño trasero rebotando. Abrió una puerta en mitad de la pared, dejando al descubierto una caja fuerte de seguridad, tecleo un número que me fue imposible de ver aunque quisiera, la abrió y saco un fajo de billetes. Cerró todo y se acerco a mí a gatas una vez que se subió a la cama. Hizo como que los billetes eran un abanico y se hizo aire con ellos antes de entregármelos.

-_Tú pago_- y volvió a soltar una risita. Lo conté y vi que era más del precio acordado. Así que intente devolverle más de la mitad.

-_Esto es más del precio original_- Mi voz aun tenia un tono ronco. Estire la mano devolviéndole el dinero, pero ella puso una de sus manitas sobre su boca, soltando esa risita tan curiosa como la de un bebe.

-_Eres tan lindo, y tan honesto, hagamos como que es tu propina. Con tu hermano no había batallado para que aceptara estas propinas_.- Se rio mientras yo le daba las gracias. –Y debo agregar que tienes una sonrisa lindísima, tú arma mortal definitivamente, y junto con ese lado tan...- espere a que continuara, pero no lo hizo.-_Bueno, estaré muy triste cuando te consigas una novia, me pondré celosa._-

-_No creo que eso pase pronto._- Creo que puse los ojos en blanco.

-_Eso espero_.- Una final risita, se levanto y camino hacia un enorme cuarto que era su armario. Así que yo también me levante y comencé a vestirme, recupere mi ropa interior, los calcetines y mi pantalón, pero no encontraba mi camisa, hasta que recordé que me la había quitado antes de entrar a la habitación.

Salí del cuarto con cuidado de que no estuviera nadie más, y buscando por el suelo del largo pasillo la prenda. Pero no hubo tal necesidad, ya que mi camisa estaba doblada encima de una mesita con un jarrón de flores secas, justo frente a la puerta. La tome rápidamente y volví a la habitación, donde termine de colocarme los zapatos. Con el sentimiento paranoico de que alguien me vigilaba. Sonrojado de que alguien mas hubiera escuchado a esa mujer.

Me empezó a doler más el cuerpo.

---o---

Cuando salí por la puerta de servicio de la gran mansión, el día estaba totalmente diferente a como lo recordaba al haber entrado.

Hacia viento, mucho frio y era difícil saber que hora era, ya que las nubes provocaban un tono gris indefinible. Podía haber estado amaneciendo, o anocheciendo; era difícil saber. Estaba tan cansado que no me iba a molestar en correr. Mi casa quedaba lo bastante lejos de aquí, así que si empezaba a llover me mojaría, caminara o corriera, dedique un buen paso y me puse en marcha.

A mitad de camino el cielo no soporto más su carga y soltó una fuerte lluvia. Termine con el cabello y los hombros empapados, pero por lo demás seco. Tome refugio bajo un techo de tejas desgastadas que sobresalía, y que era como el portal de bienvenida de una casa viejísima y al parecer en decadencia. Observe las paredes descoloridas, no podía estar seguro de que color habían sido, pero el techo de tejas aun conservaba el color oscuro. Sobre la puerta de entrada estaba un letrero a la mitad, pero era obvio que decía 'Pensión' y 'Aguas Termales'; mas abajo estaba otro letrero de aspecto mas nuevo, declarando el edificio a la venta.

Estreche los ojos y vi que decía el precio al que la estaban vendiendo. Era una total ganga. Podía pagarla y me sobraría un montón del dinero que llevaba ahorrado. Me quede en blanco con ideas sobre un futuro en esa casa explotando en mi mente. Podría pintar al fin mi habitación de naranja… y podría desvelarme sin que mi mama me regañara

-_Yo en tu lugar no me molestaría_- La lluvia escondía los pasos de dos personas a poca distancia, una de ellas un poco mas baja que la otra, pero supe al momento que ambas eran mujeres, además de que el color de un paraguas era rosa con puntos blancos y el otro rojo; una de ellas tenia unas piernas tan irresistibles que de daban ganas de morderlas. Me sorprendió mi propio pensamiento y e reconocer a una de ellas.

-_¡Tamao! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y quien ha dicho que me interesa comprar este lugar?_- una sonrisa boba me nació sin poder evitarlo. '_Hermanita_' fue mi siguiente pensamiento. Al menos creí que solo lo había pensado.

La sonrisa de Tamao era encantadora, su cabello rosa y suave creaba un halo impreciso a su alrededor.-_Ya te he dicho que no me llames hermanita, joven Yoh, y estabas diciendo: "Si puedo pagarla" "Naranjas" y "Mama" en voz baja._- Debo poner mas atención a lo que creo que pienso, me sonroje, por que sentí calor en las mejillas, y al parecer mi sonrojo la hizo sonrojar, me provocaba reír.

-_Solo si tú dejas de poner el 'joven' antes de mi nombre, es extraños que me hables de 'tu' pero que agregues el 'joven'_- Esa es una contraoferta justa. Tamao me sonrió susurrando un leve 'Esta bien'; y se acerco un poco más, hasta quedar bajo el mismo pequeño espacio.

-_Esta Pensión se quemo inexplicablemente hace algunos años, y desde entonces circulan varias historias de que se encuentra embrujada, es por eso que el precio es tan bajo. Los dueños…_- se detuvo a la mitad de lo que planeaba decir, como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de que había hablado de más, se giro hasta observar con expresión avergonzada a la joven que la acompañaba, devolviendo de paso mi atención hasta esas piernas. Subí la vista, cada vez mas contento con lo que veía: piernas tornadas, largas, casi podía sentir esa piel y las manos me picaban de ansiedad, el abrigo amarillo para lluvia no me estaba ayudando pero podía dar una mano a que su portadora escondía un cuerpo para morir, hasta que llegue a su rostro.

No había notado que era tan bonita.

Pero más que bonita, había algo demasiado interesante en ella, para empezar: su cabello era rubio y podía asegurar a que era natural, pero los ojos que tenía eran su mejor rasgo. Más negros que la tinta. Más claro que el agua. Me provocaban a hacer… cosas.

Y me miraban fijamente.

Fue en ese momento en el que empezó a parecerme familiar, extrañamente familiar. Pero no recordaba de donde, y ese rostro no se podía olvidar tan fácil.

Tamao me saco de mis cavilaciones al intentar presentarnos:-_Pero que descortés he sido, jo… uhm, Yoh, ella es Kyouyama Anna, es mi compañera de la clase de cocina, Anna el es Yoh Asakura… U-un amigo._- al final la voz de Tamao había ido perdiendo su tono, creo que al recordar las condiciones por las cuales nos habíamos hecho amigos.

Anna se acerco hasta quedar también resguardada bajo el pequeño escondite, con el paraguas cerrado en una mano, mientras con la otra se retiraba la capucha, me había parecido mas alta, ya que parada a mi lado su cabeza me llegaba a la altura de la boca. Extendió una mano en mi dirección y se la estreche suavemente, notando que su piel era como la había imaginado.

-_Hola_- Su voz me tomo desprevenido por que era exactamente el tono que estaba esperando. Sentía que ella me observaba como para obtener una reacción… algo de mi parte.

-_Hola_- pero que linda era…

Se hizo el silencio, mientras Tamao seguía abochornada sin ningún motivo aparente. Por su bien, espero que no comience a balbucear, ya que de alguna forma no quería que esta joven supiera que Tamao había ido a verme, ella era una buena chica, solo que Pilika puede sonsacar a cualquiera. Además, no quería que Anna llegara a saber de mi pequeño empleo, quería conocerla. En la vida real.

Y si me pagaba por ello, no me sentiría bien.

Por que ella parecía interesante.

Y linda…

---o---

La lluvia seguía cayendo y nadie tenía ganas de andar caminando por ahí, así que nos quedamos conversando, con las gotas que caían de todos lados como música de fondo. Tamao me pregunto que de donde venia, cuando le conteste que venia de _trabajar_, soltó un brinquito, se sonrojo hasta las raíces del cabello y ya no me dirigió la mirada_. _Lo que me hizo reír al ver su apuro. Anna nos miro enarcando una ceja, como si contuviera las ganas de preguntar o no deseara saber.

Al final Tamao volvió a su explicación de lo que se rumoreaba de la Pensión y de otras casas que había por cerca, mientras Anna, _la hermosa Anna_, indiferentemente se había adentrado un poco en los jardines secos y llenos de barro de la pensión, con gesto… indiferente –no existía otro modo de describirlo- fue cuando _hermanita_ se acerco a mi, en la clásica postura de cuando vas a contarle un secreto a otra persona, así que me incline un poco ya que yo era una cabeza mas alto, su voz era apenas audible y hablo muy deprisa.

-_Los dueños de esta casa… eran los padres de Anna y murieron en el incendio._-Me sobresalte y observe la espalda de Anna que caminaba sin rumbo aparente, con pereza. Notando de paso un lado de las paredes renegrido-_Nunca le he preguntado nada, me parece que no le gusta comentarlo, ¿a quien le gustaría?...Ni siquiera lo recordaba hasta que pensé en los dueños hace un rato, espero que no se haya enojado conmigo… pero si pudieras fingir que no te ha dado lastima, que no sabes nada… seria bueno para ella, puede ser muy orgullosa._- se enderezo y volvió a la normalidad. Intente imitarla.

-_¿Se dirigían a algún lugar en particular?_- Use un tono casual, de aquí no paso nada. Me di cuenta que deseaba que me contestara Anna, ya que después de su saludo no había vuelto a hablar.

-_Íbamos a la estación, pero igual, había perdido el tren.-_ Tamao soltó una risita y un mecho de cabello se salió de su lugar, alargue una mano y lo acomode nuevamente atrás de su oreja, fue un gesto sin pensar y le provoque un sonrojo. Sentí una mirada en la nuca, pero cuando me volví, solo seguía la espalda de Anna.

-_Yo también me dirigía a la estación-_ la lluvia ya estaba amainando.-_ ¿les parece si nos vamos juntos?-_ sabia que Tamao no se negaría, y tenia la esperanza de que Anna tampoco…

-_Claro_- Tamao seguía con un leve rubor, dio unos pasos fuera del resguardo de la lluvia y abrió su paraguas rosa de puntos blancos, se volvió hacia Anna.-_ ¿No te molesta, verdad Anna?-_

-_No-_ Yo seguía dentro del portón, y cuando Anna paso de nuevo muy cerca de mi, las manos volvían a picarme. Capte una esencia que no supe identificar, pero que definitivamente era algo que conocía.

Estaba dándole vueltas a un plan para quedar bajo el paraguas de Anna, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, y no era mi celular normal, era el de esas llamadas. Lo saque de mi maletín rápidamente y observe el número en pantalla: _Hikei_, era una chica que había conocido ayer. Me disculpe con Anna y Tamao un momento y camine un poco lejos de ellas.

-_¿Si?-_ Ojala no quisiera que fuera ahora con ella. Estaba tan cansado y… arañado.

-_Hola encanto-_ una voz falsamente sensual me respondió al otro lado de la línea-_ ¿Estas libre ahora?-_ Gracias suerte, vieja amiga. Titubee antes de contestar, e intente pensar con rapidez: quería saber más de Anna…

Gire para verla, deleitarme con sus piernas y para mi sorpresa ya no estaba, solo Tamao seguía ahí, escuche que algo me decían por el teléfono pero no pude prestarle atención.-_No ahora no es un buen momento.-_ colgué después de eso, y camine para reunirme con _hermanita.- ¿Y Anna?- _Le pregunte mientras el desencanto iba surgiendo en mi al girar la cabeza y no ver el paraguas rojo, ni siquiera detrás de un árbol cercano o merodeando la entrada cercana de la pensión.

Y me llego el molesto pensamiento de: "Fácil viene, fácil se va"

-_Ella vive cerca de aquí, solo me estaba encaminando a la estación, creo que como tu también ibas para allá, encontró innecesario acompañarme, me dijo hasta luego y se fue.-_ Señalo el camino que yo había recorrido antes de llegar aquí, y no había ni rastro de ella, lo mas probable es que hubiera desaparecido dentro de algún callejón.

Imposible saber cual.

Tamao me observo atentamente, cuando me encontré con su mirada le dedique una sonrisa para distraerla. Pero como siguió viéndome como pensando en algo, le sostuve la mirada, solo para decirle "Tra-ba-jo" y volvió a sonrojarse y solto un respingo, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar muy rápido, solo la seguí riendo y cuando le dije que era una mal pensada logre que casi corriera, era divertido verla en apuros por ser una dama… pero ahora notaba mi propio humor un poco mas apagado…

---o---

Asome la mitad de la cabeza con cuidado, pero Tamao y… _el_, ya habían empezado a caminar en dirección contraria a la mía. Yoh le dijo algo a Tamao que la hizo sonrojarse tan fuerte que hasta yo lo podía ver, y después habían casi salido corriendo. Maquine mil teorías de lo que puede haber pasado, pero… creo que es mejor no saberlo.

Apoye la espalda contra la mojada pared, gracias al impermeable solo sentí la presión del frio concreto y no su humedad. Era el, el mismo chico de hacia seis años. Pero al parecer el no sabe quien soy… creí haber visto que me reconocía, pero no puedo estar segura… tal vez no quería decirlo frente a Tamao… por que tal vez ella le gusta.

Se me atraso un latido el corazón cuando ese pensamiento cruzo mi mente.

Mis pensamientos empezaron a tomar rumbos que no necesitaba. No importa me dije. Abrí el paraguas rojo, aunque la lluvia era ahora casi agua pulverizada, y emprendí camino, pero sentía el cuerpo pesado, era una estupidez. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Demasiado.

Simplemente una estupidez.

---o---

Holas!! Aquí con el siguiente capitulo al fin (nótese que no paso nada de tiempo, ni siquiera una semana xD)

Creo que es bastante obvio lo que pasa… bueno espero que no, para mantenerlas en suspenso jajajaja, aquí vemos un poquito del trabajo de Yoh, pronto se vendrá algún lemmon, pero como que no quería ponerlo en este capitulo, se los dejo a la imaginación jeje

Gracias a todos por leer esta historia!!

En especial a:

**Katsumi Kurosawa, **_**Seyram Asakura, **_**NightStar007 **(si pongo el punto entre tu nombre no sale jeje)

Y a mi hermosisisisima _**Hanako**_, gracias por perturbarme y servirme de mal ejemplo jaja

20/Marzo/2010


End file.
